The Pieces Go Together
by xolluvia
Summary: Isabella Swan has decided to take up piano, and her teacher the one and only Edward Cullen. Will sparks fly? Or will disasters occur? ALL HUMAN...ExB
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Ok so i got this idea from ****jesus-of-suburbia2o2!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...:( **

**Summary: Isabella Swan has decided to take up piano, and her teacher the one and only Edward Cullen. Will sparks fly? Or will disasters occur? ALL HUMAN...ExB**

**BPOV**

I was walking down the hall of the school, going home to Charlie's. To another boring night of games and making dinner. I really need to find something to do. I could hang out with my best friend, Alice, but she would just drag me on yet ANOTHER shopping trip. I walked past the bulletin board and a flyer caught my eye. It was my favorite color, baby blue. It was for piano lessons. Maybe I could play piano? All I had to do was sit there, no chance my klutziness will get the best of me. Maybe Ill be good! Why not?

I took my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number.

Ring...Ring

"Hello?" And angels voice came on the phone

"Umm. Uh.. I uh wanted to umm sign up for piano uh classes," I was suprised I even got through the sentence.

He chuclked "Sure,umm. when?" He asked

"Oh! At around umm. 5:00 every thursday?" I asked, I was free every day of the week.

"Oh okay, I live at address Ill se you tommorow.."

"Isabella but call me Bella" I inturupted

"All right Bella Im Edward I'll see you there?"

"You got it!" I was too excited to meet this Edward person.

I picked up my phone, I was ready to celebrate, "Alice? I want to go on a... shopping trip!" I dreaded what would come out of her mouth then.

**Ok i hope you guys like it so far. I wont go to far unless i know there are people reading this story and liking it! Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm so excited! A lot of you liked my story! Review!!**

**BPOV**

What had I gotten myself into? I've been here for 2 hours and I ALREADY have 11 bags. "Look Alice as much as I love to go shopping with you," I started sarcasm dripping from every word "I think I've had enough!"

"No way!" Alice squealed.

"Ill tell you my good news?" I offered**.**

"Ugh, fine!" Alice surrendered disappointed**.**

"I'm taking piano lessons with some guy named Edward!" I shot out knowing she would be even more disappointed**.**

"I gave up shopping for this? I'm glad you're finally doing something**,** but Bella that's unfair, WAIT, Edward!?" She ranted**.**

"Umm yeah?" Did she know him?

"You know how we have only known each other for like two weeks?" She asked

"Umm…Yeah I guess" Where was she going with this?

"WellEdwardismybrother!" She spat out**.**

"Oh. My. God! I actually understood that! We have been hanging out too much!" I said not really caring who her brother was**.**

"No time for jokes! Hey you know you guys would really hit it off! And you're both in desperate need of a partner!" Knowing Alice this wouldn't go well.

"Look Alice I appreciate it**,** but I don't need help finding a boyfriend! And that's final?" I said in my dad's chief voice.

"Fine!" She said without a complaint. But mumbled something under her breath**.**

"Let's go, ok?" I asked**.**

**EPOV**

Ring, Ring

"Alice, what is so important you couldn't wait to get home to tell me?" I asked rudely I was busy playing piano.

"If you have that tone I might not even tell you!" She screamed into the phone**.**

"Alice I will destroy your closet**,** now tell me!" I was getting a little anxious

"Oh fine your teaching my friend Bella to play piano and I think you would really hit it off and just for threatening my clothes I will never speak to you again!" She yelled through the phone**.**

"That a promise?"

"Goodbye!"

Alice could go on forever without stopping she could never not talk to me. I looked at the clock 6:30, crap I was late for basketball practice.

**BPOV**

I was getting changed to go to dinner with Alice; she said she had a surprise for me. I hope it's not another shopping trip since I tricked her the last time.

I climbed into the car just as my phone rang..

"Alice! I'm going to see you in 5 minutes can't this wait till then?" I asked**.**

"Why do I keep on getting that comment, anyways change of plans my brother decided he would tag along, well I made him**,** but he'll be here," Alice said in a whisper**.**

"Why are you whispering? And you know I HATE it when you set me up with someone, even if it is your brother!" I whined into the phone**.**

"Look I will be there too, so it won't technically be a date," Alice reasoned with me**.**

"All right wait where do I meet you?" I asked**.**

"Oh, you know that new restaurant in Port Angeles? There!" She hung up.

I was way underdressed I went back inside and changed into a black mini skirt with a yellow tube top. That would do. I went back to my car and headed towards the restaurant.

**EPOV**

Alice and I were walking towards the restaurant to meet Bella. I still couldn't believe that she had set me up.

"Ooh look new store! Tell Bella I will be a little late!" And with that Alice sped off towards the store.

She had probably planned all of this so I would be alone with Bella.. It was typical Alice. I walked into the restaurant and gave the waiter my name and the reservations when a gorgeous girl walked in behind me.

**Review!!**


End file.
